At the Library SongFic
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: Apenas te observo...


•At The Library

_Hey there lookin' at me _

**(Ei, você olhando pra mim)**

_Tell me what do you see _

**(Me diga o que você vê)**

_But you quickly turn your head away _

**(Mas você rapidamente desvia seu olhar)**

Quem me visse ali não acreditaria, lá estava eu, o garoto mais cobiçado de toda a Konoha. Olhando para uma menina de longos cabelos azuis escuros, e olhos perolados. Que nunca sequer trocou uma palavra comigo. É tudo começou por causa do dobe do Naruto.

- Ei! Você deveria ter passado a bola pra mim! – disse Sasuke irritado.

- Desculpe teme, mas a culpa não é minha se você é lento. – respondeu o loiro sorrindo.

Uma enorme briga começou e grande parte do time de basquete levou suspensão ou penas leves. Tsunade a diretora, escolheu para mim e Naruto que havíamos começando a briga um trabalho comunitário.

Eu limparia a biblioteca e arrumaria os livros e Naruto ia lavar as roupas dos jogadores por uma semana.

- Velha! – resmunguei. E Para meu azar a diretora escutou.

- Já que esta dando uma de engraçadinho, Sr. Uchiha você vai pegar mais uma semana de suspensão.

- O que?! – quase gritei.

- Se reclamar será pior.

Depois de sair da diretoria fiz dezenas de ameaças de morte a Naruto ele apenas sorriu. "Maldito!"

Embora ele fosse meu melhor amigo às vezes eu queria realmente matá-lo. No dia seguinte como combinado fui cumprir minha punição, e nossos olhos se cruzaram por um milésimo de segundo. Mas você corou e desviou o olhar. Eu queria ir até você e perguntar: Ei o que você vê?

_Try to find the words I could use_

**(Tento achar palavras que possa usar)**

_Don't have the courage to come up to you_

**(Não tenho coragem de chegar em você)**

_My chance is looking a bit grey_

**(Minha chance parece estar ficando acinzentada**_)_

_Starting across the room_

**(Fitando-a pela sala)**

_Are you leaving soon?_

**(Vai demorar pra sair ainda?)**

"_Já te observo faz duas semanas, hoje é o último dia que te vejo. Minha detenção esta acabando. Hoje com certeza eu irei falar com você"._

Caminho calmamente com as mãos no bolso. E com a mesma expressão de sempre, fria e sensata. Mas estou realmente nervoso.

- Olá Sasuke-kun.- gritou uma ruiva, sorridente.

- Karin... – disse sem emoção.

- Veio me visitar? – disse ela chegando mais perto.

Karin trabalhava na livraria no seu tempo vago.

- Não. – disse ele categoricamente. – Por favor, Karin me deixe em paz.

Sem esperar uma resposta da ruiva Sasuke se afastou, já tinha chamado atenção demais, era melhor falar com ela na hora da saída.

Afinal ainda teria um pouco de tempo.

_I just need a little time_

**(Eu só preciso de um tempinho)**

_What is it that drives me mad_

**(O que me deixa maluco assim)**

_Girls like you that I never had_

**(Garotas como você que eu nunca tive)**

_What is it about you that I adore?_

**(O que tem em você, que eu adoro?)**

_What makes me feel so much pain_

**(O que me faz ficar tão louco?)**

_That makes me go so insane_

**(Que me faz sentir tanta angústia?)**

_What is it about you that I adore?_

**(O que tem você que eu adoro?)**

Assim que você sair eu com certeza vou falar com você. Não posso negar tem algo em você que me deixa louco. Talvez sejam seus olhos, perolados. Eu me perco neles, talvez seja angústia que eu vejo refletir nos seus olhos, os mesmos reflexos que eu vejo nos meus. Ou talvez seja seu lindo cabelo preto azulado, caindo como uma cascata de ouro negro. Ou quem sabe aquele sorriso? Tão ingênuo e sincero que me fazem lembrar da infância que perdi? Eu realmente não sei, mas acho que estou apaixonado.

- Ei, Uchiha porque você encara tanto a minha prima?

- Não acho que isso seja assunto seu, Hyuuga. – respondi ríspido, olhando-o de canto de olho.

Hyuuga Neji, um ano mais velho que eu, ou seja, um veterano, Capitão do time de basquete. Tinha a personalidade muito parecia com a minha por isso eu sempre o detestei.

- Hum... Se esta a fim da Hinata-sama desista. Ela não é o seu tipo.

- Já disse Hyuuga não se meta nos meus assuntos.

_Why did you have to leave so soon?_

**(Por que você teve que ir tão cedo?)**

_Why did you have to walk away?_

**(Por que você teve que ir embora?)**

_Oh well it happened again_

**(Oh Deus, aconteceu de novo) **

_She walked away with her boyfriend_

**(Ela foi embora com o namorado)**

_Maybe we'll meet again someday._

**(Espero que um dia a gente volte a se encontrar.)**

_Someday!_

**(Algum dia!)**

Lá estava você indo embora com ele, mais eu sei que você não estava feliz. Eu vi que você não o amava. Era apenas uma ordem do seu clã.

Afinal Hyuugas só se casam com Hyuugas. Mas quem sabe um dia você livre desse dever? E agente volte a se encontrar?... Algum dia?

**Fim.**

* * *

**Minna, Minna.**

**Essa foi a minha primeira Oneshot publicada no fanfiction..**

**Espero que alguém goste é mandem rewiew!**

**Elas não mordem e fazem um bem danado para as escritoras!**

**Aperte Go e faça uma escritora baka feliz!**

**Até a próxima.**


End file.
